


The Non-Binary Buds

by CL0UDK1NGG0GY



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Enbyboo, Enbyinnit, Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Internalized Transphobia, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neopronouns, No shipping, Non-Binary Author, Non-binary character, References to Depression, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Trans Ranboo, Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), accidental misgendering, don't ship minors, enbyubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CL0UDK1NGG0GY/pseuds/CL0UDK1NGG0GY
Summary: Tommy reads a fanfiction where he was non-binary and it starts something in him. He finds out he may or may not be non-binary and that he wants to use they/them and moth/moths pronouns. After telling his best friends Tubbo and Ranboo he finds out something about them as well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 538





	The Non-Binary Buds

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm projecting my moth pronouns onto Tommy, my bee pronouns onto Tubbo and my ran ones onto Ranboo... Go away, let me be soft TwT. No but seriously this is a one off fic about Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo being nonbinary and using neopronouns so if you don't like, leave please. Let's go now!

"Ranboo!!! Stop it!!!" Tubbo huffed as he moved his Minecraft character forward to hit Ranboo's. Ranboo laughed and the two argued a bit more until Tommy shushed them. All three of them were in a call together and two of them, Ranboo and Tubbo, were playing Minecraft. And Tommy was reading fanfiction. He didn't do this often but sometimes he'd read some that people recommended to each other on Twitter.

Why was he reading fanfiction you ask? Well, it was for one reason only... This was a fanfiction about him and about him being non-binary. Tommy didn't mind this kind of fanfiction because he didn't care in all honesty, but this one had caught his attention. He was drawn to the term and the pronouns the author used. He quite liked the story, although he would never admit it.

Tommy knew he had to talk about it after he finished reading it. He put his phone down and listened to his best friends talk. They had calmed down now and were just talking and playing Minecraft still. Tommy pieced his lips together and sighed.

"Fanfiction is very... Interesting..." Tommy said suddenly. Tubbo and Ranboo burst out laughing at the sudden sentence.

"Wh-What???" Tubbo said as he laughed.

"Are you reading fanfiction or is that just an observation?" Ranboo said, laughing as well.

"Both. I found a story about me and I was interested in what it was about." Tommy said slowly.

The laughter died down and Tubbo asked, "What's is about?"

"It's.. uh..." Tommy paused but after a moment he started again, "It's about me being non-binary I guess. I have no idea why I read it but... Yeah..."

The call was silent now. Tommy felt a sense of uneasiness and he immediately stated, "I mean I don't have a problem with it! I just... I don't know... It drew me towards it. Like I couldn't put it down. It was actually a pretty good story too..." Tommy was rambling at this point, trying to prove to them that he didn't have a problem with the story.

"Huh... Interesting. Can I see it?" Tubbo asked.

Tommy nodded and immediately gave the link to Tubbo through their group chat on Discord. He waited for them to read it, seeing as how it wasn't a long story. It was maybe about 2000 words? He didn't bother to look if he was being honest.

"That was a good story!" Tubbo said after he finished it. Ranboo agreed and the three moved on. 

Well at least Tommy _tried_ to. But for the whole day he couldn't stop thinking about that story. He brushed it off and tried to focus on his friends.

***

Tommy readied himself for a shower but when he took off his shirt and looked in the mirror he didn't feel good. As he looked over his body he felt worse and worse. He knew he was insecure but this was a different form of discomfort. He found himself wishing he wasn't so twig-like. He also found himself hating how masculine he looked. He didn't mind it too badly but his sharp jawline, his long and not so delicate fingers, his boxy shape... It was all wrong.

"What's wrong with me? Why... Why do I look like that? Why am I upset about the way I look!? I'm a big.. I'm a big man... Not a baby..." Tommy asked himself as he watched his boxy, twig-like body move around in the mirror. He shook it off and decided to look it up later. So he got in the shower and tried to forget about it all.

**Google Search History**

Why do I look wrong in the mirror?

Why do I hate how masculine I am?

Define gender dysphoria

How do I know if I have gender dysphoria?

Can cis people have gender dysphoria?

What's wrong with me?

** Clear History? **

**Yes** **No**

*******

Tommy clutched his chest. It has been a few days since he had searched up all those things. He internally fought with himself. One side knew he was a boy but the other said that maybe he wasn't. He hated it. He hated himself. He had never thought about something like this. He felt wrong. He felt like his whole body and self was wrong.

His boxy masculine body was wrong.

His sharp jawline was wrong.

His calloused and mainly hands were wrong.

His voice was wrong.

The mere mention of "Him" or "He" when he was being referred to, was wrong

His name was wrong.

He himself was wrong.

Why was he wrong?


End file.
